


citrus kisses(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [50]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by spinbitchzu (octaviastareyes), read by me.________Darling, you don’t need to say what you mean, ‘cause your kisses taste like tangerines. // Aka: cole’s love language is tart and sweet and reminds Kai of things he thought he’d lost.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Podfics [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1





	citrus kisses(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [citrus kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988791) by [spinbitchzu (octaviastareyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octaviastareyes/pseuds/spinbitchzu). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mp3cr3b8ocktzjz/citrus_kisses.mp3/file)


End file.
